Onderon/Leyendas
|sistema = Sistema Japrael |soles = 1: PraelThe Essential Atlas |orbita = 2 |lunas = *Dxun *Dagri *Evas *Suthre |coord = O-9 |xyz = |rutas = |distancia = |dia = 28 horas estándares |año = 405 días locales |hidep = |clase = Terrestre |diametro = 15.190 kilómetros |atmosfera = Mezcla de oxígeno |clima = Templado |gravedad = |terreno = *Planicies *Montañas *Junglas |agua = |interes = Jungla de Onderon *Fortaleza Kira |fauna = |flora = |hides = |especies = Humano |otrasespecies = *Terentatek *Devaroniano *Twi'lek *Sullustano *Bith *Quarren *Nikto *Aqualish *Taung *Togruta |idioma = *Básico Galáctico Estándar *Antiguamente: Onderoniano |gobierno =Monarquía |poblacion = 4 million *92% Humanos *8% otros Históricamente (Gran Guerra Sith): 4 millones *99% Humanos *1% otras especies |gentilicio = |ciudades = Iziz (capital) |imports = *Alta tecnología *Armas |exports = Ninguna |afiliacion = *Imperio Infinito *Familia Real de Onderon *República Galáctica *Naddistas *Cruzados Mandalorianos *Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *ueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} 'Onderon '''es uno de los tres planetas que forman el sistema Japrael. Tiene un clima templado y fue el hogar nativo de cierta raza de humanoides. Descripción Posee cuatro lunas de órbitas variables. La más próxima de ellas, Dxun, se encuentra tan cerca del planeta que las bestias nativas pueden llegar a cruzar el espacio entre ambos astros debido a la conexión de órbitas. Las otras lunas son Dagri, Evas y Suthre. Los Humanos del planeta se defendieron de estas criaturas levantando ciudades amuralladas, como Iziz, la capital. Historia Historia temprana Onderon fue colonizado en algun momento entre el 5.200 y el 4.600 ABY. Debido a la brutal resistencia de la fauna de Onderon, la mayoría de la población se concentraba en una sola ciudad, Iziz. El Alzamiento de Freedon Nadd En el 4.400 ABY, Freedon Nadd conquistó el planeta y estableció una teocracia del lado oscuro. Estos sectarios eran conocidos como Naddistas Entre ellos se incluyen Warb Null y el Rey Ommin. Los Naddistas enviavan a los "criminales" de Iziz (oponentes de los Naddistas) a la jungla, sin ningún tipo de protección contra los animales. Estos parias pronto aprendieron a defenderse, y con el tiempo formaron una segunda civilización, los Jinetes de las Bestias. Las relaciones entre los dos grupos fueron hostiles, y se mantuvieron en guerra entre sí por muchos años. Las Guerras de las Bestias duraron hasta el 4.000 ABY, siendo sus batallas finales las que sirven como las salvas de apertura de la Gran Guerra Sith. En el 4.002 ABY, Onderon hizo el primer contacto con la República Galáctica. La República pidió a los Jedi que visitaran el mundo. El Maestro Jedi Arca Jeth fue seleccionado como vigilante, y asignó a sus Padawan Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma y Tott Doneeta al planeta en una prueba de la capacidad. La Guerra de las Bestias finalmente terminó con la muerte de la Reina Naddista Amanoa. La hija de Amanoa. Galia, se casó con Oron Kira, el líder de los parias, conocido como el "Príncipe Bestia". En el 3.998 ABY, dos años después de la Primera Batalla de Onderon, resurgió el poder de Freedon Nadd al ser trasladada su tumba a la luna de Dxun. Los Naddistas trataron de derrocar a Galia, pero fueron frustrados por los Jedi y la República. Ommin y su discípulo Sith Warb Null murieron, pero también lo hizo el Jedi Kith Kark. En tiempos más antiguos, la situación sociopolítica entre los Jinetes y la gente de Iziz era muy diferente de la actualidad. Anteriormente salvaje y ancho, muchos señores en el desierto Beast prosperaron durante las varias décadas desde el fin de la Gran Guerra Sith, gracias en gran medida al comercio exterior. Las Guerras Mandalorianas y la Guerra Civil Jedi Los Mandalorianos intentaron invadir Onderon durante la Cruzada Sagrada Krath en el 3.996 ABY, pero fracasaron, y se establecieron en la luna del planeta, Dxun. Durante la Gran Cacería, los Jedi limpiaron el mundo de Terentateks. Onderon fue el escenario de dos batallas durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Sin embargo y curiosamente, el planeta se vio apenas afectado por la Guerra Civil Jedi. Era casi como si Revan no quisiera atacarlo. Además, desde tiempo atrás, Onderon se mostró como el único mundo en la República todavía capaz de sembrar nuevos ecosistemas en otros mundos muertos usando fauna onderoniana, siendo algunos especímenes de los más agresivos conocidos en la galaxia. Ejemplo de ellos son sus criaturas aladas Drexl, los cuales eran montados por los Jinetes de las Bestias. La mera colocación de tales criaturas en mundos objetivo garantizó su morada en los años venideros. Las Guerras Mandalorianas y la Guerra Civil Jedi amenazaban la paz de Onderon, por lo que un nuevo héroe onderoniano emergió, el General Vaklu. Gracias a su liderazgo, el ejército onderionano logró la victoria frente a los mandalorianos y los Sith. La población comenzó a simpatizar con Vaklu y su ideología, lo que causó admiración y un apoyo importantes para el general. El sector militar también estaba cerca de las ideas de Vaklu. Uno de los oficiales de alto rango, el Coronel Tobin, fue la mano derecha del general y un gran aliado. Guerra Civil de Onderon Durante los años posteriores a la Gran Guerra Sith y la Guerra Civil Jedi, un buen número de los Jinetes de Bestias se "civilizaron", influenciados por las costumbres de la ciudad. Pero otros simplemente cayeron al vandalismo común, viviendo dentro de los muros de la ciudad, pero sin querer cumplir sus leyes. Cuando Vaklu tuvo suficiente poder, expresó su desacuerdo con la alianza que la reina Talia, su prima, acaba de firmar con la República Galáctica. Defendió que dicha unión acabaría arrastrando a Onderon a la guerra, y también se posicionó en contra de la venta de sus recursos naturales a los mundos devastados por la guerra. Talia creía en la igualdad, y una solución pacífica al problema, pero Vaklu prefirió usar a los militares para resolver los asuntos. Tras esto, los separatistas establecieron un bloqueo pacífico sobre su propio planeta para evitar cualquier contacto con la República. Sin embargo, atacaron el carguero [[Halcón de Ébano|''Halcón de Ébano]], que fue atrapado en el bloqueo, justificándose en que la "nave capital de la República" había atacado a Onderon primero. La Reina se mostró incapaz de detener la declaración de guerra de La República, por lo que la sociedad y el sector militar comenzaron una rebelión. El General Vaklu se alió con Darth Nihilus y sus fuerzas Sith. El acuerdo establecía el apoyo sith mediante ayuda militar a los separatistas de Onderon, con el fin de derrocar a la Reina Talia, mientras que, por su parte, Vaklu dejó que los Sith visitaran la tumba de Freedon Nadd en Dxun. Con el tiempo, Nihilus ordenó a Vaklu que comenzara la revolución, con el objetivo de tomar el poder de la Reina Talia, y así comenzó la Guerra Civil de Onderon. Cuando la guerra estaba llegando a su fin, parecía que Vaklu podría derrocar a la reina. Sin embargo, Meetra Surik llegó, y las fuerzas rebeldes perdieron fuelle en favor de la reina Talia y sus partidarios. Surik tomó el mando de las fuerzas reales e y acabó con muchas de las fuerzas Sith y de Vaklu que mantenía por la ciudad de Iziz. Así mismo, demostró un gran dominio de La Fuerza al derrotar numerosas fuerzas sith en la misma rampa del palacio. En el momento final, tanto las fuerzas reales como las fuerzas de Vaklu se vieron enfrentadas en la misma sala del trono. Surik consiguió que la batalla finalizase a favor de las fuerzas de Talia, siendo Vaklu derrotado. Las fuerzas reales rodearon a Vaklu y lo ejecutaron en el acto. Así, Surik tomó las riendas de la reconstrucción. Era de la Antigua República En siglos posteriores, la caza excesiva y un brote de sarna condujeron a una disminución de la vida silvestre, y por tanto, se redujeron también los peligros de Onderon. Enormes llanuras se desarrollaron alrededor de la ciudad de Iziz, lugares bastante seguros, aunque se aconsejaba a los forasteros que no aventurasen más allá de la línea de árboles. Además, los seguidores de la religión Unifras erigieron una serie de santuarios, que atrajeron a muchos peregrinos de otros mundos. En el año 1.000 ABY, Darth Bane viajó a Onderon desde Dxun montado sobre un Drexl para encontrarse con Darth Zannah después de la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan. Guerras Clon Durante las Guerras Clon, Onderon se unió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Fue representado en el Parlamento Separatista por la senadora Mina Bonteri, y más tarde por su hijo, Lux Bonteri. En el inicio de la guerra, el rey Ramsis Dendup fue derrocado por uno de los partidarios del Conde Dooku, Sanjay Rash, debido al Tratado de Iziz. A tal efecto, se formó una rebelión para restaurar el gobierno de Dedup y para librar Onderon de la ocupación del Ejército Droide Separatista. Alrededor del año 20 ABY, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, el maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, la padawan Ahsoka Tano, y el Capitán Rex fueron enviados por el Consejo Jedi en respuesta a una llamada de auxilio del rebelde Saw Gerrera y Lux Bonteri, el cual se había unido a la rebelión para derrotar a la CSI. Los Jedi entrenaron a los rebeldes en su campamento base establecido en las selvas de Onderon, que pronto fue localizado por una sonda del Ejército Droide. Sin embargo, los rebeldes lograron sobrevivir y derrotaron a los droides, y posteriormente lograron introducirse en la ciudad fortificada de Iziz. Tras varios golpes infligidos al régimen del Rey Rash, los rebeldes consiguieron rescatar al Rey Dendup, el cual había permanecido cautivo de los separatistas desde su derrocamiento. Los rebeldes se retiraron a las montañas para evitar las posibles numerosas bajas colaterales en Iziz. Pero ante tales eventos, el Conde Dooku envió nuevos refuerzos, incluidas nuevas naves-helicóptero y un nuevo general, Kalani, un superdroide táctico. Con los nuevos helicópteros de combate droide, los rebeldes se vieron obligados a retirarse, pero en un momento desesperado lograron derrotar a todo el ejército de droides y los helicópteros de combate con lanzacohetes, cortesía del pirata Weequay Hondo Ohnaka y su banda. Dadas sus pérdidas, El Conde Dooku mandó a los droides retirarse a Agamar, y a Kalani que acabara con la vida de Sanjay Rash. A pesar de la victoria, los rebeldes perdieron a su líder, Steela Gerrera, durante el conflicto. Después de la batalla, Dendup fue coronado de nuevo como rey fue y Onderon se unió finalmente a la República, teniendo a Lux Bonteri como representante en el senado. Guerra Civil Galáctica Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Onderon fue sede de los más importantes centros de la artillería militar imperial en el sector, cerca de Iziz. La Alianza Rebelde acabaría destruyéndolos en el 2 DBY. Esta batalla fue uno de los primeros enfrentamientos militares directos entre los rebeldes y las fuerzas imperiales en la guerra. La destrucción dejó al Imperio sin capacidad para reabastecer sus fuerzas cercanas al sector. Durante la persecución del renacido Emperador Palpatine en el 11 DBY, Han Solo y Leia Organa Solo se escondieron junto con sus tres hijos pequeños, Jaina, Jacen y Anakin, en Onderon. El planeta fue también el lugar donde el emperador encontró su muerte final, a costa de la vida de Rayf Ysanna y Empatojayos Brand. Mientras que su buque insignia enfrentaba a las fuerzas de la Nueva República en órbita, el emperador se disfrazó a sí mismo y a sus guardaespaldas como peregrinos y localizó a los Solo en la fortaleza Kira, fuera de Iziz. Aquí, Palpatine murió a manos de Han Solo mientras trataba de poseer a Anakin Solo, pues durante la refriega, un moribundo Brand atrapó su espíritu y arrastró al emperador hasta el inframundo de la Fuerza en sí mismo. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Plagueis (novela)'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Crimson Empire 0'' *''Crimson Empire 3'' *''Crimson Empire'' audio drama *''Millennium Falcon'' Fuentes * * *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con los mandalorianos Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Lugares de Onderon Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas terrestres